jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Löschanträge
In letzter Zeit ist mir vermehrt aufgefallen, dass auf Seiten Löschanträge gestellt werden. Mir kommt es so vor, als würden die Administratoren alle Seiten mit LAs sofort löschen, ohne auf die Diskussionsseite zu schauen. Auch werden auf Bilder LAs gesetzt, weil sie nicht verwendet werden. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass nicht unnötig Speicherplatz verbraucht werden soll (auch wenn nur wenig verwendet wird), allerdings sollten nicht Bilder gelöscht werden, die noch zur Diskussion stehen. Dies ist nur meine Einschätzung aus letzter Zeit, und ich kann mich irren. Ein paar Beispiele: Ben Kenobi hat die Seite Twilight gelöscht. Als Autor weiß ich nicht, was falsch ist. Die Seite enthielt zwar hauptsächlich nur einen Geschichts-Abschnitt, aber es sind über das Schiff im Moment keine weiteren Informationen verfügbar. Zwar hat WP einige Sachen über das Aussehen geschrieben, dies sind jedoch Vermutungen. Die Seite hätte erweitert werden können, wenn weitere Informationen erscheinen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall keine Lust, noch einmal auf der Basis der Trailer einen Geschichts-Abschnitt zu formulieren, die Infobox herauszusuchen, die Kategorisierung vorzunehmen... Dies alles sind kleine Sachen, aber zusammen dauern sie lange. Wenn ein Artikel falsch ist, dann kann er mit einer Qualitätssicherungsvorlage markiert werden, aber, wie es bei Vorlage:LA lautet: „Ein Löschantrag sollte immer das letzte Mittel einer Mitarbeit sein“. Auch die auf dieser Seite angegebene Benachrichtigung des Autors des Artikels habe ich noch nicht in der Jedipedia erlebt. Ein weiteres Beispiel: Es wurden drei TCW-Konzeptzeichnungen von Asajj Ventress gelöscht, weil sie nicht verwendet werden. Dies geschah aber erst Stunden, nachdem sie vom Artikel entfernt wurden. Ich führe mit Little Ani immer noch eine Diskussion, in wie weit die Konzeptzeichnungen auf Jedipedia gehören, aber das ist eine andere Diskussion. Das Bild RetailClain.jpg wurde um 17:36 vom Artikel gelöscht, zwei Stunden später wurde ein LA gestellt, obwohl Admiral Ackbar auf der Diskussionseite noch eine Frage gestellt hat. Dies sind einige Beispiele, die mir spontan eingefallen sind, und, wie schon gesagt, kann ich mich auch irren und meine Einschätzung ist falsch, allerdings gab es in letzter Zeit auf mehreren Seiten Diskussionen (z.B. auf den Exzellent/Lesenswert-Wahlseiten, wo es mehr Streitigkeiten als früher gibt). Ich will nur noch einmal an den Inhalt der Seite Vorlage:LA erinnern. Bei Spam und Vandalismus sind LAs gerechtfertigt, aber bei Artikeln über einen Film, der bald erscheint, sollten die LA-Steller erst einmal überlegen, ob man nicht besser eine Qualitätssicherungsvorlage einfügen sollte, bis der Film erscheint. Viele Grüße, 75.148.155.249 (eigtl. ) 06:14, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Man könnte ja (Wie in Wiki- und Wookieepedia üblich) eine Seite Jedipedia:Löschdiskussionen einführen, wo in strittigen Fällen über eine evt. Löschung beraten wird. Es muss ja nicht eine ganze Woche sein, aber 2 oder 3 Tage wären angemessen. Das gibt jedem genug Zeit, Argumente zum behalten vorzubringen oder den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Spam wird natürlich weiter schnellgelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube nicht dass so eine Seite bei uns viel Sinn macht, weil hier einfach zu wenig aktive Leute am Werk sind. Natürlich kommt es vor, dass manchmal wirklich übereilt etwas gelöscht wird, aber mir ist das in dem Ausmaß bisher noch nicht aufgefallen. Obwohl wir hier wohl wirklich viele Streitereien haben... 91.34.193.228 19:35, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) das war übrigens ich Jaina 19:36, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also erstmal bezweifle ich stark, dass die Admins einfach willkürlich jeden LA löschen. Zu deinen Beispielen kann ich jetzt nix sagen, da ich da jetzt zu ungenau informiert bin, aber du hast gewisserweise schon Recht, man sollte nicht immer direkt einen LA stellen. Allerdings sind es meist Artikel, die aus einem oder zwei Sätzen ohne Quelle bestehen, wo zu 99% nichts mehr kommen wird, auf denen LA's stehen. Bei sowas sehe ich halt keine andere Möglichkeit als LA. Wenn es allerdings noch halbwegs Hoffnung gibt, werde ich mich von meiner Seite aus erst mal andere Vorlagen benutzen sowie den Autor kontaktieren. Ansonsten denke ich, dass man, wenn man gegen einen LA ist, es einfach auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben kann und wenn man mit einer Löschung nicht einverstanden ist, kann man den jeweiligen Admin auch auf seiner Diskussion kontaktieren und mit ihm dort diskutieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:05, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube es würde reichen, wenn man sich vorher überlegt, wie schlimm es um den Artikel steht. Gelöscht werden sollte nur ein Artikel, der keine Quellen, keine brauchbaren Informationen und keine Aussicht auf besserung (z.B. weil er bearbeitet wird, auf der Diskussionsseite eifrig diskutiert wird etc.) hat. so wie es derzeit ist, habe ich leider auch fast das gefühl, das gewürfelt wird, ob man LA, NA, KQ, Unvollständig oder Stub reinstellt... und das häufige Argument, die meisten würden lieber einen völlig neuen Artikel schreiben, als einen NA oder Stub zu überarbeiten, ist finde ich das schlimmste, was man sagen kann. (Das habe ich so, oder so ähnlich schon mehrfachgehört!) ::::Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: entweder werden die Qualitätssicherungsvorlagen (NA, KQ, Unvollständig und Stub) ernst genommen und es wird auch daran gearbeitet, oder man muss einfach alles was in diese Kats fällt löschen. 10:28, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dass Artikel lieber besser neu geschrieben als von Grund auf überarbeitet werden, ist einfach Tatsache und deshalb ist der Nutzen-Faktor der Stub-Vorlage merklich gering. Das ist keine Marotte, die sich die Benutzer auf Jedipedia ausgedacht haben, sondern das ist in allen Wiki-Projekten so. Wenig Aufsehen erregende Lemmata, die eine Stub-Vorlage tragen, dümpeln Jahre lang vor sich hin. Wenn es den Artikel gar nicht gibt, fällt das eher auf und der Artikel kann besser eingestellt werden. Das ist der Grund, warum die deutschsprachige Wikipedia die Stub-Vorlage seit geraumer Zeit einfach abgesetzt hat. Sie bringt einfach zu wenig, animiert Leute nicht zum Schreiben, sondern Stubs sind ein enormes Ärgernis für die Leserschaft und für qualitätsbewusste Autoren, die dem Müll dann wieder hinterräumen müssen. Stubs werden auch hier von vornherein gelöscht, was ich als extrem sinnvoll erachte und kann einer widerlegen, dass es der Qualität des Wikis schadet? Wohl kaum, denn Stubs steigern nicht die Qualität, sie setzen sie herab. Der ''Twilight-Artikel war vielleicht etwas voreilig gelöscht worden, aber dann kann man sich an den betreffenden Admin wenden und nicht wieder gleich eine Grundsatzdiskussion beginnen. Organisierte Löschdiskussionen finde ich zu bürokratisch und bei der Anzahl von Stimmen und Meinungen überflüssig. Löschdiskussionen entstehen schon jetzt je nach Bedarf und so sollte es auch weitergeführt werden.--Anakin Skywalker 11:23, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe den Artikel aus 2 Gründen gelöscht: 1. Der Einleitungssatz hieß "Die Twilight ist ein Schiff." 2. Darauf folgte ein Zweizeiler zur Geschichte, was den ganzen Aufwand nicht lohnte. Auch die Infobox wirkte völlig fehl am Platz. Deshalb sollten wir lieber warten, bis mehr bekannt ist. 15:51, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Anfangs wollte ich auch die entsprechenden Personen ansprechen, allerdings habe ich mich dazu entschieden, hier zu schreiben, als sich die Löschungen gehäuft haben. The Clone Wars ist auf jeden Fall ein Thema, dass aktuell ist und dessen Artikel noch bearbeitet werden. Was mich am meisten geärgert hat, waren die Löschungen der Konzeptzeichnungen, weil ich noch mit Little Ani am Diskutieren war und die Bilder wieder hochgeladen mussten. Aber ich habe mich wohl mit den Löschanträgen getäuscht. Viele Grüße, 12.108.76.197 (eigtl. ) 17:39, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge